


Sun and _ _ _

by KissingWinchesters



Series: YouKnowTheyAreBrothers Blog [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Summer Vacation, Swimming Pools, Teasing, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: The apples of Dean’s cheeks are pink, the tips of his ears burned even though Sam made him slather himself in sunscreen earlier.





	Sun and _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Read the original work including art/gifs [HERE](http://youknowtheyarebrothers.tumblr.com/post/142472606545/slow-so-slow-its-almost-agonizing-sam-gets-like)

The apples of Dean’s cheeks are pink, the tips of his ears burned even though Sam made him slather himself in sunscreen earlier.

Sam can still smell the cream on his skin. A tropical, coconut scent mixed with the chlorine from the pool. Dean’s lips taste like it too, sun warmed and completely addictive.

He wraps his arms tighter around Dean’s waist, and Dean’s hands move from Sam’s face to around his neck. They couldn’t get any closer if they tried, and they just keep on trying anyway.

“What’s so funny?” Dean says against Sam’s smiling mouth.

“Nothing,” Sam replies, bending his knees slightly and letting the water lap higher.

Dean kisses him again, playing with the curling strands of hair at the base of Sam’s neck. He’s hard, can’t not be with the way the motion of the pool is grinding his dick against Sam’s stomach, but he’s in no rush to move, content to just be in his brothers arms.

“I just can’t believe we’re on vacation. It’s weird.” Sam laughs quietly, the sound like music to Dean’s ears. He’s happy.

“Not just any vacation. Summer vacation, Sammy. Sun, sun, and…” Dean pauses, eyebrows raised.

“Sun?” Sam replies, grinning.

Dean tuts and tugs on Sam’s hair.

“Sex, you idiot. Man, if you got that wrong I’ve obviously not done enough of it to be memorable.”

“Wouldn’t say that.”

“Hmm.” Dean kisses along Sam’s jaw, biting gently as he goes, his tongue swirling against his pulse. “Could uh, get in some more practice though? You know, we’ve never had a summer vacation before. Want to do it right.”

“Yeah… I think we should do that…” Sam slides his hands under Dean’s ass and lifts him up, throwing him unceremoniously into the water with a huge splash.

Dean comes up spluttering, his hair plastered to his forehead. Sam is already backing off, laughing so much he keeps slipping on the tiles.

“We’re not having sex in the pool. It’s unhygienic,” Sam says, his hands raised as Dean advances on him.

“Oh, we’re doing it in here, Sammy.” Dean points a finger at Sam and then tackles him, grabbing his wrist and pushing him against the side of the pool.

Sam laughs and relents, letting Dean nudge his legs apart with his knee.

It’s too much fun teasing Dean. And their vacation has barely even started.


End file.
